Reste avec elle
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Songfic. Pansy restait dans l'ombre. Il ne l'avait pas choisi. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur lui. Parce que comme lui, elle avait fait un choix. Et qu'elle avait promis de s'y tenir.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et la chanson a été écrite par Lynda Lemay.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Je poste ce petit OS sans prétention ! Pas un de mes préférés mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'écrire de la m**de. Enfin, j'ai bien aimé écrire _L'Ange des Enfers_ mais le reste du monde a pas l'air d'accord avec moi puisque personne ne le lit ^^ Affligeant …**

 **M'enfin, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse avec le texte ! Enjoy :)**

Pansy se déplaçait chez elle, vaquant d'une occupation à l'autre, tentant, tant bien que mal, de garder son esprit et son corps occupés. Ne supportant plus le silence de son appartement, elle lança la chaîne Hi-fi magiquement modifiée et cette dernière embraya sur la dernière chanson en _repeat_ , que Pansy écoutait en boucle depuis qu'elle l'avait découverte.

 _Reste avec elle  
Elle a dans la tête, toutes les réalités dont j'rêve _

Par réflexe, elle se mit à chantonner, en parfaite harmonie avec la chanson. Et bien malgré elle, son cerveau se concentra sur ce qu'elle tentait d'omettre. 

_Reste avec elle  
Elle a dans le coeur, tout c'que je n'promet qu'jamais du bout des lèvres _

_Reste avec elle  
Elle a dans les yeux, ce que je n'ai que l'illusion de voir mieux qu'elle _

Elle pensait à l'homme dont elle était éprise, heureux dans les bras d'une autre femme. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher : elle était tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais.

 _Reste avec elle  
Elle a dans les mains, c'que je n'ai jamais le temps d'atteindre _

Élevée avec amour par ses parents alors qu'elle-même n'avait eu le droit qu'à leur mépris, elle était incapable de partager ses sentiments car on ne lui avait pas appris.

 _Reste avec elle  
Elle fait des câlins qui ne s'arrêteront jamais d'étreindre _

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un quotidien auprès de la même personne, jour après jour. Pourtant, elle ne demandait que ça. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait, la choyait, qui serait toujours là pour elle.

 _Reste avec elle  
Elle a dans l'amour c'que je n'aurais jamais que l'impression de feindre _

Mais même avec ses meilleurs talents de comédienne, elle ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'approcher de l'amour qu'Hermione Granger distillait avec générosité et inconscience.

 _Reste avec elle  
Moi j'ai dans la tête un vieux cauchemar qui se répète _

Ses nuits étaient hantés par son passé, elle n'était qu'un bidule cassé qu'un _Reparo_ ne pouvait améliorer. Un objet qu'il valait mieux jeter que de s'embêter à tenter de le réparer. Alors  qu'elle, rayonnait littéralement. Si son passé n'avait pas été tout rose, elle était devenue une femme forte, tout son contraire.

 _Reste avec elle  
Moi j'ai dans le coeur, l'écho d'une ancienne terrible tempête _

Ses relations avec les hommes avaient toujours été conflictuelles. Autrefois, elle disait qu'elles étaient passionnées, qu'elle ne pouvait supporter une amourettes plan-plan, qu'elle voulait du sang et des larmes, de la passion à l'état brut. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dire qu'elle se leurrait. Elle voulait une relation pleine de tendresse. Elle voulait que quelqu'un lui apprenne que la tendresse n'était pas une faiblesse, que quelqu'un prenne le temps d'être aimant envers elle malgré son comportement, que quelqu'un apprenne à voir plus loin que sa carapace. Mais personne n'avait réussit. Personne n'avait essayé.

 _Feutres et pastels aux mains de mes amants  
Me dessinent tout le temps le même petit bout d'arc-en-ciel _

Alors ses relations éphémères représentées des petits moments de bonheur, qui, après coup, se révélaient être des poignards. Un bonheur qu'elle n'était pas capable de garder, des gens qui ne voulaient pas rester.

 _Reste avec elle  
Elle a dans les hanches, c'qui lui donne une démarche d'ange _

Alors qu'elle, rien qu'en la voyant, on avait envie de l'apprécier. Son sourire avenant et sa voix douce séduisaient tout le monde, sans qu'elle n'ait l'air de s'en rendre compte. Elle charmait ses interlocuteurs avec ses yeux brillants et impressionnait les anciens avec ses propos réfléchis.

 _Elle a dans les joues, un souffle si doux qu'il guérit chacun des petits genoux qui enflent  
Elle a du courage et le dos plus large que ceux des héros de nos vieux livres d'images_

 _Oh oui reste avec elle  
Elle a le regard si perçant qu'elle peut te trouer tes pires brouillards _

Et Drago ne pouvait avoir meilleure compagne dans sa vie. Elle serait toujours là pour le rassurer, et lui répéter qu'il n'était pas son père. Elle était assez solide pour faire face aux démons du dernier des Malefoy. Il avait trouvé une alliée indéfectible. Et ce n'était pas elle.

 _Reste avec elle  
Elle a dans le ventre, ce berceau là qui a mis ta vie au pluriel  
Feutres et pastels aux mains de tes enfants ne te dessineront toujours que son histoire à elle _

Et le summun, c'était les deux petits bouts de chou qu'elle lui avait donné. Deux enfants avec des bouilles d'ange. Ils étaient liens ineffaçables, il l'aimerait toujours, rien que parce qu'elle avait fait de lui un père. Comment pouvait-elle, ne serait-ce que penser à rivaliser ? Elle, la 'face de pékinois', elle, stérile après les _Doloris_ infligés par son père. Elle réunissait tout ce qu'on faisait de pire chez la femme, alors que sa rivale était l'incarnation même de l'épouse parfaite.

 _Elle que tu as choisi  
Elle qui est ton port  
Elle qui est ton pays  
Elle que tu adores _

Il y a des années de cela, Drago avait fait un choix. Et ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait choisi. Mais pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir ? Après tout, soyons honnêtes, elle ne se serait pas choisi elle-même si elle avait eu le choix.

 _Elle qu'aussi tu oublies quand tes yeux s'attardent sur mon corps  
Quand tu m'regardes un peu trop fort  
Quand tu la quittes le temps d'une folie  
Quand tu la quittes le temps d'un frisson  
Vas-y tout de suite, la r'joindre j't'en prie  
Vas-y tout se suite la r'joindre sinon  
Reste avec moi _

Mais quelques fois, pendant de rares moments, c'est elle qu'il choisissait. Il la rejoignait, un soir, un matin, quand le moral n'était pas trop là et ils partageaient une nuit, une sieste ensemble. Elle voyait dans son regard cette usure d'avoir une femme si forte à ses côtés alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être si faible. Alors, il venait vers elle. Cette femme qui ne pouvait le juger car être faible, c'était déjà toute sa vie. Mais quand elle était à ses côtés, elle n'était plus faible, elle se sentait belle.

 _Moi je tends les mains et je t'agrippe à l'idée de t'atteindre  
Reste avec moi  
J'te f'rais des câlins qui ne s'arrêteront jamais d'étreindre  
Reste avec moi _

Elle lui murmurait des promesses dans le silence de la nuit, quand lui était endormi. Elle lui promettait de toujours faire son possible pour qu'il soit heureux. Qu'elle serait toujours là. Et quand son plaidoyer était fini, elle se lovait contre lui, refusant de le laisser s'en aller, car cette nuit, pendant quelques heures, il était à elle. Enfin.

 _Si c'est pas d'l'amour, c'est un feu que je n'arrive pas à éteindre  
Feutres et pastels à mes mains maintenant me dessinent en tremblant le même petit bout d'arc-en-ciel qu'avant _

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette voix dans sa tête qui criait la propriété de cet homme. Et elle ne s'expliquait pas cette certitude, blessante mais assurée, que, tant qu'il était heureux, elle le laisserait passer sa vie avec une autre. Elle adorerait chaque moment qu'ils passeraient ensemble, et ne laissera pas voir sa tristesse de le voir partir. Car il était heureux _avec elle._ Et qu'elle n'était heureuse que quand il allait bien. Alors elle accepterait les passades aussi blessantes qu'éphémères.

Enfin, elle s'assurerait que, lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il sache qu'il puisse se réfugier en son sein. Elle n'était pas son épouse, elle n'était pas la mère de ses enfants, il ne l'avait pas choisi. Mais elle, avait fait un choix, et jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **S'il vous plaît, laissez votre avis ! Je doute pas mal en ce moment !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
